


Pretty Baby Kitty

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cuddling, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: After Kitty suffers a concussion in battle and wakes up with an infant's mentality, Kurt decides to take care of her.





	

Kurt frowned as he stood beside the bed, waiting for Kitty to wake up. She'd recently suffered a concussion in battle and Xavier said that she'd probably wake up with an infant's mentality, needing to be taken care of at all times and Kurt stepped up to be her caregiver. 

 

Rolling onto her back, Kitty whimpers and squirms as she starts to lose control of her bladder, wetting herself and soaking the bed as well, much to her dislike. 

 

Whining softly, Kitty squirms uncomfortably and opens her eyes, looking up at Kurt, who just smiled at her, gasping when he looked down and saw the wet spot on the bed. 

 

"Oh, Kitty! You've wet yourself! Well, don't worry, Daddy will take care of that." Kurt cooes as he looks through the bag of baby supplies given to him, finding supplies to diaper Kitty, as well as an outfit for her. 

 

Uncovering Kitty, Kurt tsked as he removed her wet clothes, leaving her completely naked in front of him, much to her embarassment. 

 

Whimpering and squirming uncomfortably, Kitty pokes out her bottom lip and tears form in her eyes as she starts to cry, not understanding what was going on or why she was about to be put in a diaper. 

 

"Aww, don't cry, Kitty. I'll take good care of you, I promise." Kurt cooes as he gives Kitty a pacifier and rubs her tummy before lifting her legs and sliding the diaper beneath her bottom, adding powder to her privates before pulling the diaper up between her legs and taping it on snugly. 

 

"There we go. I bet that feels a lot better, huh?" Kurt cooes as he helps Kitty sit up, slipping a pink, mint and purple polka-dotted onesie over her head and pulling it down, snapping it closed over her diaper. 

 

Now calmed down and sucking happily on her pacifier, Kitty looks up at Kurt, her blue eyes full of innocence. 

 

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'll take good care of you, and give you all the hugs and cuddles you deserve, that I didn't give you before." Kurt cooes, pulling Kitty into his arms and gently kissing her forehead, rocking her a bit, gasping when Jean opened the door, wanting to check on them. 

 

"Hey, Kurt. I just wanted to check on you guys, and see how Kitty was doing. It looks like she's doing just fine. She's the cutest little baby!" Jean says, smiling at seeing Kitty snuggling into Kurt's arms with a cute little gurgle. 

 

"I know, she's my sweet baby girl." Kurt says, looking down at Kitty, who had spat out her pacifier and was chewing on her fingers, drooling heavily. 

 

"Oh no, Kitty. Don't do that! If you're hungry, all you have to do is fuss." Kurt says, as he gently pulls Kitty's fingers away from her mouth, grabbing a bib from the diaper bag and fastening it around Kitty's neck. 

 

"Jean, would you mind making Kitty a bottle? I think she's hungry." Kurt says, digging through the diaper bag and finding a bottle as well as formula, handing them to Jean with a smile. 

 

"Sure. I'll be right back." Jean says, bumping into Scott as she went out the door, blushing lightly. 

 

"What are you doing with that stuff, Jean? No one is a baby, here. Unless you count Kitty...." Scott stops speaking when he hears Kitty giggling and Kurt talking to her like she was a baby. 

 

Peeking into Kurt's room, Scott gasped when he saw Kitty lying on Kurt's bed, dressed in a diaper, onesie and bib, batting at a ring of teething keys in Kurt's hand. 

 

"I heard the Professor say something about her being a baby, but I didn't think it was true! I thought it was just a joke!" Scott says, walking over to Kurt's bed and looking down at Kitty, who just giggled and squirmed happily. 

 

"Ugh, is everyone in the mansion gonna walk in on us today?" Kurt grumbles as he looks at Scott, who just gives him an angry look back before leaving. 

 

After a while of playing, Kitty starts to get increasingly hungry and fussy, crying and kicking her feet out at Kurt, who did his best to calm her, but nothing seemed to help. 

 

"I know you're hungry, baby girl. Come on, let's go see what's holding up that bottle." Kurt cooes as he climbs off the bed and gently picks Kitty up, holding her in his arms as he headed to the kitchen to find Jean. 

 

Meeting up with Kurt in the hallway, Amara and Jubilee smiled at him, as they had recently heard about the incident with Kitty and that Kurt was her "Daddy", now. They thought that it was really sweet and wanted to help out. 

 

Heading to the kitchen, Kurt frowned when he saw Logan and Charles talking to Jean about something. 

 

Looking over at Kurt, Logan just frowned, not knowing if he was fit to take care of her. It was a big responsibility, and while Kurt was responsible, he tended to slack off a lot. 

 

Kitty just whined and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder, wanting her bottle. She was hungry, and hated having to wait. 

 

"Okay, so we have a half-pint, taking care of a half-pint. Explain how that works, Chuck." Logan says, looking down at Charles, who had nothing to say about this situation that he hasn't told Logan already. 

 

"Hey! I can take care of her just fine, Logan! It's not like she's an actual baby. Besides, I was the only one who offered to give up my time for her, unlike some selfish people around here." Kurt says, taking the bottle from Jean. 

 

Kitty whimpers and pokes out her bottom lip before she starts to cry, not liking that Kurt and Logan were arguing. She just wanted to go back to Kurt's room. 

 

"Aww....it's alright, Kitty. There's no need to cry. We were just leaving, anyway." Kurt says as he gently rubs Kitty's back and walks down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Sitting down on the bed, Kurt frowns and wipes the tears from Kitty's eyes before bringing the teat to her lips, smiling when she started to suckle, gently rocking her to keep her calm. 

 

"That's my good girl. You are hungry, aren't you?" Kurt cooes as he tilts the bottle slightly so Kitty could finish it, suckling sounds filling the otherwise quiet room. 

 

Once the bottle was empty, Kurt placed Kitty over his shoulder, smiling as he patted her back, trying to coax a burp out of her. 

 

Whining softly, Kitty hiccuped a few times before letting out a burp and spitting up a little bit. 

 

"Daddy needs to check your diaper, baby girl." Kurt cooes as he gently lays Kitty back on the bed, unsnapping her onesie and gently running a finger along the edges, tsking when he found it to be very wet. 

 

"Someone needs a diaper change. Yes, she does!" Kurt cooes as he gathers up the supplies for a diaper change, grinning as he gently tickles Kitty's tummy, watching her squirm happily. 

 

Giving Kitty her ring of keys, Kurt smiled down at her as he untaped the wet diaper and started to wipe her clean, chuckling when she squirmed and kicked out at him. 

 

"I know you probably don't like this part, Kitty. I don't think I would, either." Kurt says as he removes the wet diaper and lifts Kitty's legs, sliding the new diaper beneath her bottom. 

 

Smiling down at Kitty, Kurt hummed to himself as he added a generous amount of powder to her privates, spreading it around evenly and smiling when he saw the blush on Kitty's face. 

 

Letting out a cute little gurgle, Kitty looked up at Kurt and smiled, reaching up at him, wanting to cuddle some more, loving to be close to him. 

 

"Just a minute, Kitty. Let Daddy finish." Kurt says, smiling down at Kitty as he gently spreads her legs and pulls the diaper over her privates, taping it on snugly, snapping up her onesie, once that was finished. 

 

Pulling Kitty into his arms, Kurt smiled down at her and gently tapped her nose, chuckling when she gurgled and looked up at him, trying to play with his long, blue hair. 

 

"Aww, Kitty. You're so sweet, baby girl." Kurt cooes, gently rocking Kitty in his arms, holding her close to him, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, looking up when he heard a knock at the door. 

 

"Uh, come in." Kurt says, smiling when he saw that it was Jean, and not Logan, as he didn't want to see Logan for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

"Hey. Scott's gone on some kind of mission with Logan, so I figured I'd hang out with you guys until he gets back. Is that okay?" Jean asks, sitting down on the bed and smiling at Kitty, who just stared up at her, as if they'd never met before. 

 

"Yeah, you can hang out with us." Kurt says, chuckling when Kitty reaches up at him, wanting to play with his face. 

 

"She's such a cute little baby. I wish I could take care of her, but Scott would get jealous. But what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." Jean says, reaching forward and tickling Kitty's tummy. 

 

Kitty giggles and looks up at Jean, reaching up at her, wanting to be held, as she seemed like a nice, trustworthy person. 

 

"I think she wants you." Kurt says, sitting Kitty on the bed, chuckling when she crawled over to Jean, squealing excitedly when she scoops her up and kisses her forehead gently. 

 

"Aww, you're so precious! Such a precious little baby!" Jean cooes as she holds Kitty close to her, gently rubbing her back as she sits down on the bed, looking over at Kurt with a smile. 

 

"She is a precious baby. I hope I'm not being rude, but I would like to be alone with Kitty. I'm not trying to push you away, but if Kitty ever "grows back up", I'd like to spend all the time with her that I can, while she's like this." Kurt says, looking over at Jean. 

 

"I understand. It's fine....I had some homework that I need to catch up on, anyway." Jean says as she places Kitty in Kurt's arms, smiling softly as she walked back out of Kurt's room, shutting the door behind her. 

 

"Alright, Kitty, now we have some time alone, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way. Now, I bet you're probably hungry again, so let's see if we have anything in here that you can eat." Kurt says as he digs through the diaper bag, smiling when he found some baby food and a spoon. 

 

Sitting in front of Kitty, Kurt smiled as he opens the jar, scooping up a spoonful of food, slowly bringing it to Kitty's mouth, frowning when she refused to open her mouth, clumsily trying to push the spoon away. 

 

"Come on, Kitty. Open up for Daddy. You gotta eat something." Kurt cooes, trying again and being successful this time, spooning the food into Kitty's mouth, smiling when most of it dribbled down her chin, falling onto the front of her bib or on her onesie. 

 

Kurt smiles and tsks playfully. "You're such a messy eater, baby girl." Kurt cooes as he feeds Kitty another spoonful of food, using the spoon to catch most of what was dribbling down her chin, spooning it back into her mouth. 

 

This continued until she had managed to eat the whole jar, leaving Kurt with a bit of a mess on his hands and one messy little girl, who seemed pretty satisfied after being fed. 

 

Placing the jar and spoon aside, Kurt grinned as he gently pulled Kitty into his arms, holding her close and rocking her gently, frowning when Kitty started to fuss, squirming uncomfortably. 

 

"What's the matter, baby girl? I wish I knew, so I could help you." Kurt says, looking down at Kitty, who just whimpered and squirmed unhappily, wishing she could tell Kurt that she needed to go. 

 

Gently laying Kitty on the bed, Kurt smiled down at her and gently rubbed her tummy, knowing that she probably needed to poop, and he figured it would be difficult for her to do that in a diaper for the first time. 

 

"It's alright, Kitty. You can use your diaper for that, I'm not going to get mad at you. I'm supposed to take care of you. It's my job." Kurt cooed, smiling when Kitty let out a grunt and started to mess herself, whining when she was finished.

 

"Good girl! That's my good girl! Let's get you changed, huh?" Kurt cooes as he gathers up the supplies to change Kitty, smiling down at her and gently patting her tummy before unsnapping her onesie and revealing her soiled diaper. 

 

Whimpering softly, Kitty squirms uncomfortably, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red as she starts to cry, not liking that fact that she had actually done that in a diaper, even though it couldn't be helped. 

 

Shushing Kitty, Kurt smiles at her as he untapes the soiled diaper and starts to wipe the mess away from her, making sure she was completely clean before removing the soiled diaper, as well as her onesie, planning to give her a bath before bed. 

 

"Come on, Kitty. Let's go give you a bath. You'll like that, baby girl, it'll make you feel better." Kurt cooes as he picks Kitty up and holds her close, deciding to teleport to the bathroom, not wanting anyone else to see Kitty naked. 

 

Gently sitting Kitty down on the floor, Kurt smiles as he turns on the water, making sure it was warm enough, but not too hot as he didn't want it to burn kitty. 

 

Kitty whimpers and blushes, not knowing how to feel about being completely naked in front of her best friend/boyfriend. 

 

Once the tub was full enough, Kurt turned the water off and gently picked Kitty up, sitting her in the water and smiling when she started to suck her thumb, missing the oral comfort of her pacifier. 

 

"Okay, Kitty, Daddy's gonna get you all nice and clean, then after I finish getting you dressed, I'll cuddle and play with you until you get sleepy." Kurt cooes as he laters up a bath mitt and gently starts to wash Kitty all over, wanting her to be nice and clean. 

 

Kitty gurgles happily and splashes in the water, accidentally getting Kurt wet, looking up at him with an innocent smile, giggling happily, as if she hadn't done anything, knowing that she got Kurt wet and thought it was funny.

 

"Oh, so you think that's funny, huh?" Kurt says, growling playfully as he splashes Kitty back and tickles her sides mercilessly, laughing happily as he watches Kitty squirm and hears her giggle. She had the cutest little giggle. 

 

Once Kitty had been washed up, Kurt lifted her out of the tub, wrapping her up in a warm, fuzzy towel, kissing her forehead as he carried her into the bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed as he gathered up a diaper, powder and some pajamas for her. 

 

Looking down at Kitty, Kurt smiles and gives her her pacifier, gently rubbing her tummy before lifting her legs and sliding the diaper beneath her bottom, adding a generous amount of powder. 

 

Spitting out her pacifier, Kitty lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes, getting sleepy as she's had an exciting day and was ready for bed. 

 

Seeing Kitty yawn, Kurt smiled down at her as he taped on the diaper and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, making her blush. 

 

"I bet you've had fun today, haven't you? I hope so, because I sure did, baby girl." Kurt cooes as he unzips the pajamas and gently threads Kitty's arms and legs through the openings, zipping them back up and pulling Kitty into his arms. 

 

Leaning against a few pillows, Kurt smiles and places an arm around Kitty, who now had her head resting against his chest, her eyelids fluttering closed as she drifts off to sleep, feeling safe and loved. 

 

Kurt smiles down at Kitty and presses a gentle kiss to her head, letting out a yawn and falling asleep himself, glad he got this opportunity to care for Kitty, to show her just how much he cared about her and loved her. 

 

Which was all that really mattered....


End file.
